Template talk:Character Infobox
What do you think?It's better than the white one,isn't it?-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 16:39, 12 February 2007 (UTC) Good. But I think we should have more than one kind. ladius |\/|agnum 20:31, 12 February 2007 (UTC) I preferred the alignment on the white one. Do you think you could fix that? -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:51, 12 February 2007 (UTC) :Sorry.I thought someone else could do that.I can't.-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| |Stuff I bought!} 23:55, 12 February 2007 (UTC) ::Hey Daiku.Like the margin beteer now?-[[user:Legodude760|'Legodude760']]{Give a yell!| } 18:55, 14 February 2007 (UTC) Right align Can somebody fix the alignment? [[user:Legodude760|'LD760']]{yell at ME!/ } 22:19, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Alignment is fixed. NOTE: I changed it so you can change the colors. Check the Tahu and Gali articles for examples. LegoLover 23:29, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Idea Hey guys, I had an idea, what if the color of the infobox border represented the charecter? Example: Tahu's red, Gali's blue. LegoLover 23:09, 23 February 2007 (UTC) Size The name of the character needs to be bigger. I tried, but I can't find the right code. -[[user:Daiku|'Daiku']]{Whine Here} { } {My Library} 23:44, 23 February 2007 (UTC) More alignment probs We need the infobox on the right of the article, not above it. ladius |\/|agnum 01:07, 25 February 2007 (UTC) Infobox I want to replace the infobox with this User:Matoro183/sandbox : Looks pretty good. I'm willing to try it. Go right ahead. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 23:36, 10 November 2007 (UTC) This infobox is really retarded on some pages (look at Nocturn for example). The evil dudeArnie 09:48, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Nocturn doesnt have any colors in it-Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] : For some reason, "Group" isn't showing up. It's in the coding, but it won't show up. I'm going to try to fix it, but I don't really know much about infoboxes. [[user:ToaAuserv|'ToaAuserv']] {Tell me about it!| |My Story} 15:41, 11 November 2007 (UTC) ::The colours aren't either. I'l;l fix that.- [[user:Legodude760|'L'D'7'6'0']]{Give a yell} 16:56, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :I've just fixed everything, it should work now -Matoro183 [[User talk:Matoro183|Turaga'183']] Should we put down the character's homeland in the infobox? [[User:Toa Makao|'Piraka Makao']] "The monster" :Good idea. I'll add it right away. ' •' Hammerise This page also needs a counterpart for people who would use this infobox for their user stories(such as myself, for example) One that allows users to actually name the infobox--Akamia (Talk) 19:41, 23 March 2009 (UTC) element vs power Wouldnt it be better to have "power" instead of "element" on the infobox, since only some species have elemental powers, but many have powers of other types? 14:52, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Nice Good job on this, but The Prototype Robot and the Great Spirit Robot templates are messed up. Try to do it to other templates, too. Bara Magna http://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif([[User talk:Bara Magna|I HAVE CHORTLES!!!]]|| ) 17:17, October 2, 2010 (UTC) Protection I need an admin to unprotect this template so's I can edit it. Thanks in advance, [[User:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Roden']] 21:01, December 16, 2011 (UTC) :Uh, it's unprotected already and there's no logs for previous protection change... —[[User:ThatDevilGuy|''Devious]] [[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|Greetings'']] 03:00, December 17, 2011 (UTC)